Honerary Slytherin
by abitdiffrent
Summary: Gryffindor's and Slytherin's famously don't get along but what happens when the Slytherin Prince and a Popular Gryffindor realise that their everything the other has been looking for?
1. Chapter 1

I do not claim to own any characters or places seen in this story all characters belong to J.K Rowling except Kallie Wood

Honorary Slytherin

Chapter One

"Kallie" a voice boomed above the loud buzz of the busy platform. Kallie turned in the direction the voice had come from, and strained her eyes searching the many different faces for the one she recognised after a short while the voice sounded again this time however the voice sounded closer than it had previously. Her eyes moved quicker now searching the near crowd for the person she knew the voice belonged to, after ten or so seconds of scanning the crowd her eyes landed on a short blonde haired girl who was wildly grinning at her. When her eyes fell upon the girl her face broke out into a wide smile and she barged her way through the people nearest her ignoring their angry remarks as she hurriedly pushed them out of her way to get to her best friend. She soon reached the petite girl and embraced her in a bone crunching hug the small girl hugged her back with as much force as she could muster, after a minute or two the two girls released each other and took a step back, neither of their grins had faded from their faces. The small blonde girl spoke first her high voice riddled with excitement as she spoke "how was your summer" she asked Kallie. The grin on Kallie's face spread even wider as she said "great been practicing quidditch with my brother and I am going to try out for the team. "Cool" the smaller girls smile didn't waver however Kallie could hear the doubt in her voice, Kallie's face dropped and she looked seriously at the girl in front of her before asking "what is it?" "Nothing" the blonde girl spoke brightly as she could, but as her best friend looked into her eyes she could easily tell she was not telling the truth. "Jenny I know your lying to me" Kallie said trying to hide the slight annoyance in her voice. Jenny looked at her friend and sighed knowing she would have to tell her friend what she was thinking "It's not that I don't think your good enough for the team, because you are it's just that very few second years ever make it onto the quidditch team" Kallie took in her friends words thinking for a moment before saying brightly "well I am hoping to be the exception, after all Harry Potter made the team last year and he was in his first year." Jenny looked up at the taller girl and marvelled at her positivity before deciding now was the best time to change the subject "common" she said her smile widening once more "let's get on the train and find a compartment after all you have a lot of talking about your brother to do." Kallie rolled her eyes playfully at Jenny but nodded all the same the two girls picked up their heavy trunks and began to drag them towards the scarlet train that would take them back to the school they both loved dearly.

Ten minutes later the two girls found themselves sitting in a cosy compartment to the rear of the train, their trunks on the floor by their feet. Both girls had tried and failed to lift the large trunks onto the luggage rack above their heads, they decided the best course of action would simply be to leave them on the compartment floor where they were and ignore them. The compartment they were in had a window that slid half way down; the frame it sat in had small amounts of rust forming in various places. The latch was locked and the window was currently shut but both knew it would be open in a matter of minutes when the train pulled away from the station and the time came for the students to say their final goodbye to family they would not see until the end of their first term. Platform nine and three quarters was almost completely deserted of students except for a few who were saying there final goodbyes or rushing to get some forgotten belonging from their parents. The clock that hung from a metal rack attached to the station wall turned eleven at the whistle blew, the few students left on the platform hurried to the train and climbed aboard leaving the station platform filled with parents, many teary eyed, Kallie and Jenny unlocked the window and slid it down lent out of the train and scanned the platforms for their own families, they both spotted them standing together near the back of the crowded platform waving to their children with sad smiles on their faces. And the train started to slowly pull away and there was a sudden buzz of voices as parents and students called their final goodbyes to one another. The train gradually started picking up speed and students were beginning to lose sight of their families but many continued to wave until the train was far enough away that the platform was a small line in the distance. The two second years pulled their heads back into the compartment and shut the window as to keep the cold September air out of the compartment. They both flopped down onto the seats so as they were facing each other. At that precise moment the compartment door slid open to reveal Oliver Wood. "Just coming to see if you said goodbye to mum and dad" he lent against the open compartment door looking at his sister. "Course I did" Kallie replied as if it should have been obvious. Oliver rolled his eyes dramatically at Kallie and turned his head to look at Jenny, he smiled "hi Jenny, how are you?" Jenny blushed her cheeks turning as red as a tomato and she bowed her head and spoke in a small voice "I'm good thank you Oliver, and yourself?" "I'm fine thanks." There was the sound of several pairs of footsteps outside in the hall and then a head popped around the open compartment door and looked at Oliver, "common Oliver places to go people to see" he wiggled his eyebrows at Oliver who smirked at the blonde boy. "I'm coming" he turned to leave before turning around once more and saying "bye girls" he then shut the compartment door and then walked away. Kallie looked across the compartment to her friend who still had a pink blush covering her cheeks and smirked whilst raising a questioning eyebrow. Before she could say anything Jenny beat her to it "oh shut up" she flopped back in her seat huffing as she did so however hard she tried though she could not keep the slight smile off of her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Honorary Slytherin Chapter Two

As normal the train journey past quickly, the two friends talked about everything they had done in the time apart from each other. The topic as always kept coming back to the same thing however (Much to Kallie's distaste), and that was Kallie's brother Oliver wood. Hours after getting on the train it began to slow and the two girls watched eagerly out of the window, both hoping to catch the first glimpse of the magnificent castle they were going to be calling home for the next two years. As it came into view the two girls looked up in awe at the building it seemed to glisten in hundreds of lights as the lights from the fires within the castle shone brightly spilling light from its many windows. The girls looked up in the castle in awe and then looked to one another there eyes glowing with happiness. The two girls bolted out of the compartment there feet banging against the floor of the carriage as they went. When they came to the end of the carriage Kallie suddenly stopped as a figure walked out directly in front of her, unfortunately Jenny (who was running full speed behind her and did not notice) continued running and hit Kallie's back at full force sending both girls tumbling to the floor in a heap. After a moment of total stillness Kallie raised her head and looked into the eyes of a blonde boy, his eyes blazed with fury and she glanced away quickly, she could feel Jenny begin to get to her feet and when she felt Jenny's body completely move of her own she hastily scrambled to her feet. She watched as the blonde boy got to his feet and looked at the two girls, "watch were your going mud bloods" he snapped before turning of his heel and flounced down the remainder of the corridor and out the train door on to the cold platform. Kallie took a step towards where the boy had just disappeared, her hands balled into tight fists, but jenny closed her small hand around Kallie's arm and said with a sigh "if that's his opinion on the matter then he isn't worth it." Kallie knew she was right but it didn't stop anger rising within her, she wasn't a muggle born and neither was Jenny but even if they were, what gave that boy the right to call either of them mud bloods. She sighed trying her best to calm down, she closed her eyes and she relaxed her body her shoulders slacked slightly and she felt some of the tension drift away. She opened her eyes again before saying "common Jen we have a carriage to catch."


End file.
